Um toque de imaginação
by LaLaPluie
Summary: Sarada divide um apartamento com Inojin. Aproveitando que ele está fora da cidade em uma missão, ela decide mergulhar nos próprios desejos e anseios. [SaradaXInojin] PWP. Mature.
**Um toque de imaginação**

 **Avisos:**

1\. Os personagens não me pertencem.

2\. Se você não se sente confortável com conteúdo mais "forte", recomendo que aperte no voltar.

3\. Essa fic não tem propósito nenhum. Nem história. Hahaha Só uma coisinha mais forte para os fãs de Sarajin serem felizes.

4\. Não foi betada e nem revisada por absoluta preguiça desta pessoa que vos escreve, só queria por esse troço pra fora.

Sarada sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Estava completamente cansada, porém não podia negar a felicidade de ter uma noite livre e a casa toda para ela.

O que podia dizer? Era uma jovem ninja, tinha turnos no hospital e dividia o aluguel com um amigo. Não é como se tivesse tempo ou privacidade para apreciar alguns momentos de solidão.

Mas aquela noite... Ah, aquela noite poderia fazer seu corpo regozijar em um pouco do torpor do prazer solitário. Tinha 22 anos, afinal de contas... E bem menos sexo do que gostaria... Não tivera outro homem desde que _experimentara coisas_ com Boruto. E, honestamente, era melhor que tudo ficasse apenas no nível profissional. Boruto, em definitivo, não era um amante paciente... Definitivamente não tinha tempo a perder com quem não entendia que sexo devia ser feito _a_ dois e _para_ os dois... Apesar dos estudos empíricos com a anatomia do loiro, o único orgasmo que conhecia era o que proporcionava a si mesma com suas próprias mãos.

Bem, não via problemas em ser capaz de se saciar sozinha. Aliás, acreditava que toda mulher devia, no mínimo, saber como se satisfazer minimamente... Era triste, mas muitos homens ainda entendiam o sexo como algo voltado para o próprio prazer e não o de ambas as partes envolvidas. Depender dos homens nestas horas, não era um bom negócio... Melhor ficar na mão mesmo!

No entanto, não podia negar... Às vezes, seus dedos faziam-na chegar a um estágio em que um vazio se instalava dentro de si... Uma presença física não a preenchia lá, por mais que inserisse dois de seus dedos na própria intimidade... Faltava algo. Talvez pelo modo desengonçado como movimentasse seus próprios dedos... Talvez porque lhe faltasse técnica... Embora soubesse que havia orgasmos vaginais, o máximo que conseguia extrair de seu próprio corpo, era um orgasmo provocado pelo estímulo clitoriano. Isso poderia ser suficiente para qualquer moça, afinal, prazer é prazer. Orgasmo é orgasmo. Mas não pra ela. Ela queria tirar o máximo de seu corpo. Queria experimentar o máximo de prazer que pudesse. Tinha que aprimorar sua técnica.

Sabendo que Inojin, seu grande amigo e a pessoa com quem dividia as contas do pequeno apartamento em um bairro de civis, estaria em missão naquela noite, sentiu-se a vontade para passar um tempo consigo mesma. Assim, não hesitou em passar em uma loja e comprar um lingerie ousado, que poderia ou não ser usado hoje e um óleo perfumado.

Agora, em casa, depois de um longo banho quente, adentrou o próprio quarto e não perdeu tempo para ligar o som em um volume médio, tocando a pequena "playlist do prazer" que formulara para ajudar a dar o clima certo, enquanto fechava os próprios olhos e ensaiava um leve balanço dos quadris ao som da primeira música.

Postou-se em frente ao próprio espelho de corpo inteiro e, enquanto dava alguns passos no ritmo, sem realmente sair do lugar, secava os longos cabelos negros e recolocava a armação rubra dos óculos na própria face. Observou a própria imagem e começou a cantar a letra da música para si mesma.

Abandonou a toalha na cadeira e se pôs a despir do roupão lentamente, acariciando com suavidade os próprios ombros e braços, enquanto o fazia deslizar do próprio corpo branco o mais lentamente possível. Queria sentir o máximo que pudesse a sensação do tecido roçar a própria pele e fazer arrepiar seus poros.

Quando o roupão finalmente caiu no chão com um ruído suave, encarou a própria nudez e sorriu apreciativamente. Não tinha seios tão fartos como os de Himawari, mas também não tinha tão pouco a ponto de se sentir descontente consigo mesma. A cintura era demasiadamente fina, mas achava que não ficava tão ruim combinada com os quadris, ligeiramente largos.

Como uma boa jovem mulher, Sarada entendia a necessidade de passar óleo por todo o corpo e, enquanto dançava, caminhou com passos confiantes até a pequena poltrona e apoiou uma das pernas no objeto, a coxa direita se flexionando ligeiramente. Tentou fazê-lo desse modo, como se tivesse alguém a assistindo caminhar até a poltrona e erguer a perna, pois, por mais que estivesse sozinha, a ideia de que alguém pudesse vê-la, excitava-a... No fundo, morreria se alguém a visse, mas não é como se aquilo fosse acontecer.

Sarada colocou um pouco de óleo perfumado nas mãos, fechou os olhos e imaginou que fosse outra pessoa a acaricia-la... Começava das canelas e iria subindo pela panturrilha bem delineada, até chegar ao joelho e as coxas, com um toque que, de tão suave, pareceria quase inexistente.

O homem que imaginava que estaria a acaricia-la - um loiro, alto, de cabelos longos e olhos verdes, seu colega de quarto, com quem vinha fantasiando há alguns meses – desceria as mãos de novo e, dessa vez, subiria de maneira mais enfática e confiante até as coxas, tentando, com os dedos calejados, cobrir toda a extensão da coxa torneada. Mas ele seria um homem paciente... Não iria tentar tocar o centro de sua intimidade ainda... Ele lhe arrancaria um suspiro e, com mais óleo nas mãos, subiria a carícia para a outra perna, chegando vagarosamente à parte interna das coxas, onde, com seus dedos longos _quase_ tocaria sua intimidade, mas sem que o fizesse, desceria suas mãos até o joelho e a acariciaria novamente na parte exterior da coxa, até alcançar-lhe o traseiro redondo e apertá-lo sem pudores.

Ah... Sarada gostava daquilo... ser apertada de maneira firme. O movimento súbito a faria deixar outro suspiro escapar. Diante do suspiro, ele a pegaria de costas e a puxaria contra seu peito, roçando o próprio membro contra sua bunda, forte e firme, enquanto ele acompanharia o ritmo de sua música com virilidade. Uma de suas mãos estaria subindo por sua cintura, enquanto a outra estaria afastando a mexa de cabelo liso e de sua orelha, enquanto ele murmuraria um monte de coisas sujas sobre o que ele queria fazer com ela, entre pequenas mordiscadas na orelha.

Sarada deixou um gemido escapar, quando alcançou o próprio seio direito. Ele acariciaria o mamilo bem vagarosamente até que eles se entumecesse por completo. Ele a apertaria suavemente e lhe arrancaria outro gemido.

-Ah, Inojin... –Sarada murmurou, tragando o ar completamente para que, em sua fantasia, pudesse fazer com que seu seio se comprimisse contra sua mão, aumentando o contato.

Imaginou, então que ele a jogaria contra a poltrona, sem rodeios e então se inclinaria sobre ela. Sarada umedeceu dois de seus dedos e fez com que descessem do lóbulo do ouvido até o próprio pescoço, imaginando que o simplório gesto poderia imitar a língua dele descendo pelo pescoço até que ele pudesse abocanhar um dos seios dela. Enquanto sua língua serpenteia um dos mamilos, seus dedos brincariam com o outro até que a ouvisse arfar. Sarada adorava carícias nos seios e, a cada círculo que traçava, podia sentir líquidos fluindo lá embaixo. Sentia a rigidez dos mamilos entre seus dedos. Apertou-o entre os dedos indicador e médio suavemente, como se Inojin a estivesse mordiscando bem de leve. Com o mamilo retido entre os dentes, com a língua, ele brincaria com a ponta enrijecida.

Apenas um par de minutos passara, até que Sarada se visse excitada a ponto de não conter o próprio corpo, remexendo-se e se esticando como se assim, pudesse sentir um pouco mais de contato com um corpo que não estava ali presente. Imaginou seu tórax a se colar ao peitoral esculpido dele. Sua intimidade tocando-o e espalhando um pouco do próprio líquido pelo corpo dele.

Ela, então, sentiria aquela sensação de vazio na própria intimidade. Aquele espaço que pede para se completado pelo falo rígido... Ela pediria, imploraria para ser tocada... Ou até por mais...

-Me chupa, Inojin! – Um tom quase suplicante saía em meio à torrente de suspiros, enquanto a moça continuava a se contorcer, apesar do espaço diminuto de sua poltrona de leitura. Em sua fantasia, o loiro se levantaria de seus seios, capturaria os orbes ônix com seu olhar celeste, um tanto obscurecido pelo desejo e a beijaria longamente nos lábios, enquanto seus dedos a tateariam até a intimidade... Ele não daria o que ela queria assim... Inojin é um homem gentil e, por isso, não deixaria que seus pedidos apressassem as coisas. Ah, não! Ele só iria até ela, quando tivesse absoluta certeza de que ela estava pronta para ele.

Ele começaria percorrendo toda a região do monte de Vênus cuidadosamente. Acariciaria com a suavidade e com delicadeza a pele que recobre o centro do prazer da jovem Uchiha. Iria até a pele próxima à abertura da jovem e isso a deixaria louca para que ele a penetrasse de uma vez com os dedos. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios e, ao ouvir o som, abafado pelo beijo dos dois, ele apenas subiria seus dedos e começaria uma pequena massagem nos grandes lábios da moça. Tocaria cada pedacinho superficial, sem jamais pressionar o botão das maravilhas.

Quando a sentisse encharcada, finalizaria o beijo gostoso com uma mordiscada em seus lábios, um sorriso sexy em seus lábios. Seus olhos demorariam alguns segundos, observando-a, ouvindo os ruídos irrefreáveis que lhe escapavam a garganta, não mais abafados por eles. O peito arfando com a respiração pesada, subindo e descendo. Uma das mãos dele, então, começaria a lhe acariciar o clitóris a partir da própria pele que o protege, sem tocá-lo diretamente ainda. A outra deixaria o seio para percorrer a cintura em toques suaves até os quadris, onde iria até o glúteos e acariciaria mais uma vez. Ele lhe lançaria um último olhar antes de descer até as pernas dele.

Sarada permitiu-se umedecer os dedos em seu próprio líquido e começou a acariciar o clitóris, como se fosse a língua dele. Sem perder tempo, com a respiração entrecortada, ela abriu bem as próprias pernas e começou a fazer movimentos em volta do pequeno botão rosa, circulares, leves e superficiais. Com a outra mão, mantinha os próprios lábios afastados.

Imaginou que os olhos azuis dele estavam a encará-la, enquanto ela observada as feições bonitas dele afundadas em sua intimidade pelos olhos semicerrados.

-Inojin... –Ela chamou mais alto, em um tom suplicante. Ela sentia o sangue ferver pelas veias e esquentar toda a extensão de sua pele, irradiando da região que estava sendo tocada. Seus músculos, por todo o corpo, davam pequenos tremores involuntários e incontroláveis. Jogou a cabeça para trás, perdida na própria imaginação, os olhos fechados, os gemidos irrefreados preenchiam o quarto. Aquele vazio dentro de si era algo insuportável! – Me fode. Me fode, por favor!

Ele não se renderia aos pedidos desesperados da moça, mas não a deixaria completamente desamparada. Sem desgrudar de seu clitóris, acariciaria sua entrada sem penetrá-la, até que ela suplicasse mais uma vez por ele.

-Inojin! Anda! –Sarada em parte ordenou em parte implorou por ele. Uma mão ainda acariciando o próprio clitóris, enquanto a outra brincava na própria entrada. Experimentava a fantasia mais fantástica e mais insana com seu amigo.

Ele, em atenção aos pedidos dela, introduziria primeiro seu dedo médio alongado com facilidade. Na primeira vez, inseriria até onde conseguisse alcançar, mas nas próximas vezes, ele faria um pequeno gancho voltado para cima e tocaria lá. Lá naquele lugar. E, então, a língua no clitóris e dedo tocando naquele exato ponto seriam demais pra ela.

Sentiria seu corpo todo se contrair... Seus dedos dos pés se dobrariam, se contrairiam... Embora os gemidos continuassem a escapar de seus lábios, ela não podia ouvi-los, também não via nada... Os olhos estavam cerrados. Todos os seus sentidos estavam em suspensão, à espera da liberação de toda a tensão que crescia na própria intimidade.

Ele aumentaria os toques com a língua e a velocidade com que tocava aquele pequeno ponto escondido em sua vagina também aumentaria. Se aquilo parasse, naquele momento, ela mataria alguém. Estava suspensa na existência. Tudo o que queria era ter, enfim, sua satisfação... Queria que o prazer fosse liberado em ondas...

Não na primeira, não na segunda... Ela ainda sentia-se contrair cada vez mais... Até que em um toque, que ela não sabia exatamente qual fora, sentia o prazer ser liberado em ondas. E com isso, um gemido quase aliviado, longo e contínuo, escapou a garganta. Sua intimidade se contraía e descontraía sozinha e a cada vez que se descontraía, sentia-se mais e mais prazer tomando conta de seus sentidos. Espalhando-se de cada terminação nervosa até a pontinha dos dedos.

Quando sentiu que os espasmos de prazer cessaram, fez com que os movimentos de suas mãos parassem e deixou-se cair, satisfeita na pequena poltrona. A respiração ainda era entrecortada e, apesar de ter acabado de sair do banho, sabia que estava suada. Mas não tomaria banho agora... Ficaria ali, enlevada pela sensação de torpor até se sentisse apta a se levantar, sem que suas pernas tremessem. Um bom orgasmo sempre a deixava assim... Mole. Sem ossos. Exausta.

-Ah, Inojin... – Ela falou para o nada, rindo-se sozinha e por razão nenhuma. -Se você soubesse...

Na verdade, ela preferia que ele não soubesse. Gostava da imagem de amante diligente que formara dele. Às vezes, não valia a pena descobrir... Talvez se decepcionasse, exatamente como ocorrera com Boruto... E gostava demais de sua amizade com Inojin para descobrir a verdade.

XXX

Pela porta entreaberta do quarto da Uchiha, um par de olhos azuis a observa. Silenciosamente, o lápis percorria e preenchia com esboços o papel. Um sorriso igualmente satisfeito brincava nos lábios do rapaz. Ele também tivera bons momentos saciando a si mesmo, enquanto a observava.

Agora, no entanto, diferente dela, escolhera registrar a imagem da jovem nua com um sorriso espontâneo e satisfeito no rosto. O desenho jamais reproduziria toda aquela atmosfera. Mas Inojin não queria esquecer aquele momento, aquela expressão... Não queria esquecer que fora pensando nele que Sarada se masturbou.

Não iria interrompê-la. Não diria a ela que a missão fora repassada a outro time. Para ele, apenas desenhá-la, daquela forma, naquele momento de intimidade era suficiente. Poderia embaraça-la de tal maneira que qualquer laço entre eles estaria para sempre comprometido. Talvez no momento certo... No momento certo, ele mostraria para ela o quanto a coisa real pode ser ainda mais interessante.

 **FIM**

N/a: A princípio, este é o fim... Tive essa ideia e achava importante escrever sobre uma personagem que consegue se virar sozinha. Acho importante que mulheres sejam representadas como independentes, até na hora de se saciar. Em especial porque, às vezes, os homens não estão muito preocupados com o prazer delas (vide os Borutos da vida).

Se terá outra fic Sarajin continuando, não sei. A princípio, esta é oneshot única. Se, eventualmente, por acaso da vida, tivermos, será outra oneshot.

Todo e qualquer comentário serão imensamente apreciados. :)


End file.
